New Recruit
by Makkita
Summary: Hi hello! Alrighty this is my first story doing Appleseed. Okay this takes place during Appleseed: Ex Machina this is the only movie I have seen during which you follow the adventures of my character, Nikkita, Deunan’s younger sister.
1. Chapter 1 Watches

Hi hello!! Alrighty this is my first story doing Appleseed. Okay this takes place during Appleseed: Ex Machina (this is the only movie I have seen) during which you follow the adventures of my character, Nikkita, Deunan's younger sister.

Me: Okay!!!! HI!!! This installment Nikkita's parterner and Briareos get hurt in a mission!!

Deunan: He doesn't get hurt to bad does he?

Me: Not much!!!

Briareos:….

Nikkita: Why does Rico get hurt?!! He's been my partner since I first joined E S.W.A.T.!!!

Me: I said they don't get hurt much!!!!! Damn! And to think I'm her and she's me!

Nikkita: Whoa confusing

Me: Yeah now on with the story!!

_______________________________________________

Chapter 1 Watches

" All right secranize you're watches on my mark" said the head of E S.W.A.T. "NOW!" he said when it hit the time and I set my watch.

"Haha! What's a high-tech cyborg doing with a old tech watch?" said one of the men(I can't remember his name) said to Briareos.

He just tapped it and said "It has a heart like I do". "That ticking is going to get you killed. Deunan! You're his partner, tell him!" he said looking

at my sister. She wordlessly held up her own matching watch to Briaroes and I laughed and the dude said "Man you two are made for each other…

well what about you Nikkita?" he turned towards me. I held up my wrist which had nothing on it and Briaroes and Deunan laughed and

she said "I'll explain if I remember correctly 'I never wear a watch unless its water proof and if its not I don't wear it' was that right Nik?"

I nodded solemnly and that set them off again. The guy just shook his head and walked away. "Crew get ready we are at the landing site!"

the head said. "Alright!" I said, "Time to Fight!!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Explosion

Hi hello!! Alrighty this is my first story doing Appleseed. Okay this takes place during Appleseed: Ex Machina (this is the only movie I have seen) during which you follow the adventures of my character, Nikkita, Deunan's younger sister.

Me: Okay!!!! HI!!! This installment Nikkita's parterner and Briareos get hurt in a mission!!

Deunan: He doesn't get hurt to bad does he?

Me: Not much!!!

Briareos:….

Nikkita: Why does Rico get hurt?!! He's been my partner since I first joined E S.W.A.T.!!!

Me: I said they don't get hurt much!!!!! Damn! And to think I'm her and she's me!

Nikkita: Whoa confusing

Me: Yeah now on with the story!!

_______________________________________________

Chapter 1 Watches

" All right secranize you're watches on my mark" said the head of E S.W.A.T. "NOW!" he said when it hit the time and I set my watch.

"Haha! What's a high-tech cyborg doing with a old tech watch?" said one of the men(I can't remember his name) said to Briareos.

He just tapped it and said "It has a heart like I do". "That ticking is going to get you killed. Deunan! You're his partner, tell him!" he said looking

at my sister. She wordlessly held up her own matching watch to Briaroes and I laughed and the dude said "Man you two are made for each other…

well what about you Nikkita?" he turned towards me. I held up my wrist which had nothing on it and Briaroes and Deunan laughed and

she said "I'll explain if I remember correctly 'I never wear a watch unless its water proof and if its not I don't wear it' was that right Nik?"

I nodded solemnly and that set them off again. The guy just shook his head and walked away. "Crew get ready we are at the landing site!"

the head said. "Alright!" I said, "Time to Fight!!"

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 The Explosion

"Damn! Its going to blow!!!!" Briareos said running and grabbing me and Deunan and jumped through the window right as the explosion caught us.

………………………………………………..

"Ugh…"I said sitting up from where I had fallen when the explosion caught us and saw Deunan not far from me. "Deunan!" I said running over to her

and helped her stand when she screamed "Briaroes!". I turned to see what she was looking at and then I saw him. He was lying there not moving.

"Briaroes!" I yelled with Deunan and her rushing forward to be held back by some teammates. I moved over to her and hugged her crying with her

over Briaroes. "He protected us from the blast" I thought to myself.

………………………………………………………….


End file.
